Life Happens
by Malecwillnotdie
Summary: Its been a year since he has last seen her and now shes back with shocking news. Will they be able to be how they once were? or will this surprise not be enough to bring them back toghether
1. Chapter 1-A year later

I can't believe I'm doing this. Who am I kidding, I have to. I haven't seen him in over a year, he doesn't know. Only a select few did, Maia, Simon, Isabelle, and Jordan. They insisted that I come and are being my morale support. My friends all say that everything will be alright and that he'll understand. But I have my doubts, he's rich with attention all around him. I was just the girlfriend he had in college. For all I know I could be ruining his life with this.

My name is Clarissa Morgenstern and my last year of college I met this guy. At the time when I met him I didn't know he was the famous rich playboy. We dated for two years and they were the greatest of my life. But everything fell apart when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do so I left him. Now here I am again my friends with me and they agreed that Ari should have a chance at a father.

He had invited them all for a night of drinking and reminiscing. They all said that I needed to tell him, so they dragged me along. Isabelle has Ari and is currently cooing over her. So I stand in front of his mansion, where so many memories happened. Ah yes the Heronalde Mansion. In our little group I stand at the back, Jordan knocks on the door. I really don't think I can do this.

He opened the door with a smile as he greeted everyone, but he has still yet to see me. "Isabelle, Simon I saw you last week and you never told me you had a kid." "Haha no we were are just babysitting the child isn't ours." She hugged him and whispered in his ear. He stiffened, his eyes searching until they landed on me. All the other greeting went by quickly, I could feel myself getting more nervous.

Standing in front of him I knew that I loved him even after all this time. Plastering a smile "Hey, Its been awhile." His smile was forced, "Cut the pleasantries, Clary what are you doing here?" She swallowed, "They invited me and wanted me to come, so I came." Nothing more was needed to say so I walked into the house.

"Isabelle I think that this was a bad idea," she looked at me funny. " Clary, I know that you believe was right. Ari is a little cutie and she needs a dad."

He should be in the kitchen getting drinks like a good host, but instead he was sitting on his bed staring at an engagement ring. The one he bought almost a year ago her. Ugh he wanted to punch something. He had invited everyone over because he missed them, when she had left him he cut off all contact with everyone. He had decided to start anew and make old friendships new again. He hadn't expected them to invite Clary. He had been crushed when she left him and what haunted him is that he never knew why. One day he came home and she was gone all her stuff was here but she was gone. That was the day he had planned to ask her to marry him but it never happened.

When Isabelle had come with that child she was babysitting, he felt his life collapsed all over again. He had wanted a family and a life, like the one that that child would get. He felt tears slip down his face at the prospect of the life he could of had. He was broken out of his thought with a knock, "Man are you going to stop wallowing in self pity at your ex-Girlfriend or are you going to talk to her?" Gosh I forgot at how blunt Jordan can be.

"Jordan I don't think it's that simple." Being the Jordan that he is he just walked off ugh rude. He just sat there for a while life must hate him. He sat there for a while until he heard another knock on the door. "Come in," He put the ring away and flopped down on his bed. "I heard you wanted to talk to me." He stiffened, why? Why him? Life really must hate him. "Ugh Jordan is an idiot I can't believe he pushes this." She sat down, "Well I agree with you that Jordan is an idiot but I don't why you're so upset with him. He wants you to stop being pitiful and for you to get closure. That's all a good friend wants."

He could sense there was something she wanted to say but he wasn't going to push her. He knew from knowing that if you push her she'll shut up like a clam. "So why is Toby insisting that I talk to you?"

"Well he has some crazy notion that I need closure over our break up." She didn't say anything but he could tell that she was contemplating saying something.

"Well is it closure that you want?" He sat there was it what he wanted. It had been a year since he had last seen Mia and he moped for that year wondering why she had left. "It's been a year since I've last seen you and never in that year had I heard from you or asked for an explanation. And for that last year I've been wondering why you left me and now you are giving me a chance to find out of course I want to know." He could feel himself to get a bit hysterical.

She took a deep breath, "I left you because I was scared, so scared. I didn't know what to do and I was afraid." To her he probably looked confused and a little hurt. "If you were afraid and scared then why didn't you talk to me, we could've have worked it out together." Now he knew he was hysterical and probably scaring her. He also knew that she was getting frustrated with how he was acting and is regretting this already. "I didn't you asshat, because it terrified me I didn't know what you were going to do and I knew you were going to act like this. So the way you're acting now just proves that you were not ready then and you are not ready now."

"What makes you say that I'm not ready for whatever happened?" Now he really knew he was pushing buttons, but she was being so frustrating that he kept going. "We probably wouldn't be in this situation if you had just talked to me. I could have been more prepared and you wouldn't have left because we talked this through." NOw she was really angry he could tell, because she was pacing back and forth with her fists clenched.

"I left because I was pregnant you Bastard!"


	2. Chapter 2-Now you know

I felt so much lighter now that I wasn't carrying that on my chest anymore. "Did you keep the child?" Does he really have to ask. "Jace, of course I kept the child. She's my baby an-"

"Wait she?" Oops I never told him whether I had the child or not. "Yes she, her name is Ari. And why would you think I wouldn't keep her, she's a perfect combination of both you and me!" There is no way on all the world would I give up my daughter not even my life. Heck she is my life.

I have a daughter! Wow, that's news. That would mean I do have a shot at the family I wanted. I could get that thanks to Clary. "Now I do feel like an ass. I mean, I wasn't there for you when you went through morning sickness or labor. I wasn't there when Ari was born and I missed the first few months of her growing up. I just missed everything."

"Well you don't have to feel like an ass you are one. And hey don't worry about it. Labor was a pain and so was morning sickness you did not want to be there. It wasn't pretty." He didn't feel so bad now, but still he could have releaved a bit of that stress and pain if he had just been there. For both of them.

It looked like Clary was going to say something when Isabelle barged in. "Hey Clary I need you for a second." She got up and left leaving him to her thoughts for a little bit. He had a kid. That was laughable, the famous player Jace Herondale was ready to settle down, get married, and have a family. Man, if someone told him this would be his life 4 years ago he would of laughed and spit in their face, but now, now he wasn't so sure. He had always wanted a family and this here was his chance.

Before he got any farther in his thoughts Clary walked back in holding a bundle of cloth. "Now don't freak out, I know I just told you about Ari, but she's hungry and I need to feed her." He took a second look at the bundle, of course she wouldn't leave her child. "This is Ari?" Clary smiled, "Yes, this is Ariana Celine Heronalde." He choked up at his mothers name. "You named her after my mother?"

"From what I have heard she was a strong noble woman and I wished to have known her." He smiled at the thought of his mother. When he looked over at Clary she was pulling her arm out of her top, exposing her breast. "What are you doing?" She laughed quietly, "I told you Ari needs fed." Oh he thought lamely.

"Look Jace I know you didn't sign up for this so I won't force you to be a parent. You can still watch her grow up if you want. I'll tell her daddy was an army officer and he died in service if I have to, but I won't force you to be her dad."

Wow she was giving him a boon, a chance to get out of a life of late nights, early mornings and family. Was that really what he wanted. For his daughter to never know that he was her dad? For her to never get angry at him for being overprotective of boys like him. He would never get to walk her down the aisle to that one boy who was the love of her life, the sunlight that never stopped shining. Would he want to give up that moment of holding his newborn grandchild that made him feel really old.

Would giving her up as a parent mean he would lose the only love of his life he had ever known. His one and only true love that was his light in the dark. He would never see her, a vision, walking down the aisle towards _him_ with a joyful smile on his and her face. Would it mean that he would never experience that moment of bliss when a pastor announced them man and wife. Did he want to give up that moment when they first kiss as husband and wife.

Giving up Ari would mean he would miss all that and so much more. He would never grow old with Clary, never hold his baby girl like her father, and most importantly giving her up would mean he would never have a family like he has always wanted.


	3. Chapter 3- His Choice

I knew it was stupid but since they had never talked about kids, she thought it would atleast be fair if she gave him a way out. So she did and now she was sitting on his bed feeding Ari while he thought of their daughters future. Looking down on Ari she saw that she was a perfect mixture of both of them. Rather that gold or vivid red she had amazing gold hair with red highlights. She had golden irises that turned emerald green towards the outer edge. She truly was beautiful.

"Clary, you were my first real relationship ever. And I loved you probably more that humanly possible. When you left me it shattered me into pieces and then you come back a year later with our child, one I never knew about. Then you ask me whether I want to be a father!" She felt herself cringe, "Clary the obvious answer is yes I want to be there for Ari, as a father. I want to take her to her first day of kindergarten, her first soccer game, I want to walk her down the aisle, but most importantly I want you. I want to have a family with you, I want you to walk down the aisle towards _me_, I want to grow old with you and I want to have a family with _YOU_." She felt herself tearing up.

"You really want all that and Jace, look, I never told you about this and I ran away, but you have to know that I love you. You are the most important thing in my life well except Ari."

He really believed everything he said. He did want all of that and when Clary said that she still loved him he felt the part of him that died, when she left, be resurrected. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He had made up his mind. However before he could act upon it Simon came back in. "Hey Clary if you are done with Ari then we can watch her some more." She didn't say anything just nodded her head and gave Simon Ari. She turned back to him and he saw tears in her eyes. It was almost as if invisible puppet strings was controlling his body and he was helpless to them. His hands went to cup her cheeks, his thumbs gently wiping away the tears.

Leaning down he touched his lips to hers, testing the water. When she didn't push him away he kissed her again with more urgency. She was a little stiff at first but she melted into him as she always does. He felt that for the first time in a year he was coming home. The kiss ended all too soon. When he opened his eyes all he saw was Clary. She had her eyes closed, her face a mask of bliss and her lips were parted slightly. She hummed. "I've been waiting for that for a year now. I forgot how much I missed it." He traced her lips with the tip of his index finger.

His thoughts started to wander back to what he had with him earlier. He knew what he had to do. Walking over to his drawer he last put the ring in. Pulling it out he felt his life in that ring. He turned back to Clary, she was looking at him almost warily. "Clary I know we have had plenty of bumps in the road but we are able to overcome them with each other." He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "So Clarissa Ade-" he was cut off by him being tackled by here. She started showering him with kisses all over his face "Yes yes yes yes a thousand times yes of course I'll marry you!"

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Thank you to all who have read my story so far. I know they tend to get lost in thought and not a lot of action but that is yet to come. Also thanks to those who have reviewed and follow my story. And I know that everything is lovey dovey but it should pick up soon. I promise**

**Disclaimer- I do not own in any way the mortal instruments.**


	4. Chapter 4- It's Happening

It was amazing how time seemed to fly, one minute she and Jace were engaged the next she was getting ready for her wedding. Iz being her had to go all out. After Jace had proposed they moved back in the room next to theirs was a nursery for Ari. She still couldn't believe all of this last she checked she was 8 and a half months pregnant, the size of a whale, and had to waddle everywhere. And now, now she was engaged, getting ready for her wedding, and had her baby girl in her arms.

"Clarissa if you don't stop zoning out I will get Jonothan in here and he will smack some sense into you," he brother had flone in from France to witness, as he put it, that asshat and his baby sister get married. Such a lovely statement right. Anyway she was currently standing in her white wedding dress as Izzy went over last minute touch ups on her makeup and hair. Her dress was an Isabelle Lightwood-Lewis original, so were the bridesmaid dresses.

"I can't believe my little sis is getting married, it's seemed like yesterday she was playing in the mud butt naked." She smiled at her brother's comment. "Your just bitter because I found love before you." She heard him chuckle. "Fine fine, I won't bug you anymore on you wedding day." Atleast she turned and hugged him as hard as her little frame would let her. "I love you Jonothan, more than you know."

Jonothan had led her to where her bridesmaids and groomsmen stood. Alec was Jace's best man. Who was walking with Magnus. After much debate they had decided that Magnus was more of girl than anything so he was her bridesmaid. Gabriel was one of the Lightwoods cousin, and Cecily one of Jaces cousins. Simon and Isabelle, who was her maid of honor. And Jonothan was handing her over to Jace. As the precession started she started to get nervous. What if he decided he didn't want to marry her or have anything to do with Ari. Jonothan led her down the aisle and all her fears were lost when she saw Jace's golden eyes meet her emerald green eyes.

_******JACES PoV******_

He was insanely__nervous. Today was the day, the day he finally married the love of his life. He was a nervous wreck though and didn't help when Jonothan, Clarys older overprotective brother had come to talk to him.

_"Jace can I talk to you?" He felt himself eyeing Jonothan nervously. "Look I know you've already done it with my sister and all. Hell you took her innocence, that I am for sure about. Anyway what I'm going on about is that I very well can't threaten to cut of your dick because you got her pregnant and she would probably cut off mine." Uh oh he knew where this was going, ", but I do know that if you hurt her I will make your life a living hell. And I know you love her but she's all I have left of my family. Also I wanted to thank you." Now he was confused, "What did I do to deserve your thanks?"_

_" you make her happy and that's all I could ask for. Plus without you I wouldn't have my little niece an for that I am grateful."_

He was in a way thankful for what Jonothan had said it had calmed him down a lot. His jumble of thoughts was broken as music started to play. He had his back to the congregation of guests. But when the wedding march played he turned and what he saw took his breathe away. He saw his angel being led down the aisle by Jonothan. To him she was a vision and her fiery red hair was natural with the front pinned up. When She reached him he grabbed her hand and clasped it in his own taken in awe by her beauty. He didn't really here anything the priest was saying but he said everything right. Before he knew it the priest was telling him that he could kiss the bride.

Not wasting a second longer he leaned in closer, but Clary was having none of that. She threw her arms around his neck and smashed her lips to his. He groaned at the contact loving every second of their first kiss as husband and wife. He heard clapping but didn't register any of it. He was to busy trying to get Clary to part her beautiful lips so he could deepen the kiss. However being her stubborn self she refused. A loud cough came from the front pews and he saw the audience laughing. Clary smiled sheepishly. He led his wife down the aisle towards the reception.

_******AT THE RECEPTION JACE'S PoV******_

He sat next to Clary everything going in a blur, before he knew it Clary was tossing her bouquet. One of Clay's friends Jessamine coaght the bouquet squealing. He let clary revel in the spot light before simon brought over a chair. Clary sat down confused "Why i do believe you forgot that it's my turn so if you would please lift up you skirt."

_******CLARY'S PoV******_

She had just tossed her bouquet seeing Jessamine had caught it. She smiled at her friend. She was having a good Time for once being in the spot light. That was until Simon came over with a chair and told her to sit. She was thoroughly confused until Jace came over, "Why I do believe you forgot that it's my turn, so would you please lift up your skirt."

He was grinning like a fox and she knew she was going to get him back for this later but not now. She however didn't lift up her skirt. His eyes narrowed for a second until he grinned even more. Oh no she knew that look. Her thoughts didn't get much farther, because rather than reaching up her skirt with his hands he plunged his face under the layers slowly teasing up her leg she gasped when he kissed her knee. She knew he was getting closer to the garter but felt confused when he went past it. She shivered when she felt him nip at her inner thigh and up further his nose brushed her nerves just right and not afraid to say she moaned he didn't touch her at all while they were together and it was driving her crazy.

She slapped him through her dress to tell him to knock it off. Awhile later he emerged, the garter between his teeth. He was still grinning like a fox only now she saw his pupils were dilated and when he stood she saw the bulge in his pants. Taking the garter in his hands and threw it like a slingshot into the crowd. It had hit unsuspecting Jonothan in the head.


End file.
